Legacy Of Denial
by Shiva's Avatar
Summary: It’s nothing important … only that he loves you. [DannyDash Slash]


Legacy of Denial

By- Shiva's Avatar

* * *

"You can tell me anything Danny … you know that? Right?" 

It had been December when she asked … and he knew what she was really asking.

Not that she made any pretense at trying to hide her snooping. Delicate unpainted nails tapping the pale blue folder that she had set on the table between them … a folder that normally buried itself under Danny's mattress … both of them knowing the contents of the folder far more intimately then they would have liked.

Danny remembering the pictures creation. Long hours spent toying with colored pencils to try and get just the right shade of ice blue eyes. The forays into watercolors to get the proper sweep of layered blond hair. The practice gleamed from countless experiments, to find the best way to mix marker and crayon to duplicate that perfect tan and signature smirk.

Jazz unable to avoid noting the pictures singular similarity, not needing to have read Freud and Maslow to realize her brother's subconscious fixation. All the pictures were of a real person. All the pictures were of a male. All the pictures where of someone who Danny claimed was his high school nemesis.

"Anything Danny. You can tell me anything."

She had asked, without actually saying it. But Danny heard all too loud the unspoken question.

_Do you love him?_

"It's nothing Jazz! I was just bored! It's nothing … NOTHING!"

-----

"If you don't tell him Danny … he's never going to realize it. He's too stupid to get it on his own. If it's … if _he's_ that important to you … just go for it. Go talk to him. You know me and Tucker will be right behind you, if you need us. Right?"

It had been January when she mentioned it … and he knew what she was suggesting.

Not that she was ever very subtle about her opinions. Black nails twisting into a fist as she tried to pass off hurt as irritation. She had seen who Danny followed with his eyes … and like every other boy he became slack jawed and weak-kneed when the object of his affection was within a ten foot radius.

Danny tried to look surprised. Sam tried to look supporting.

Danny trying to remember how much she meant to him. Trying to convince himself that the emotions he had felt under Ember's spell were real, and not simply the product of a malicious spirit's song. Tried to remember those night he had willed himself to dream about her rather then _him_ …

… About black lipstick stained lips dominating his own, rather then masculine lips touching his, an almost tender prelude to a full oral attack.

… About soft hands and onyx nails caressing his skin, rather then calloused fingers roughly feeling out every inch of his body.

… About a demure _"I love you"_ shyly given, rather then a _"Fuck you, Fen-turd"_ growled in his Adonis like tone.

Sam completely unfooled about where the half-ghost's affections really lied. She had wasted so much time trying to delude herself about how he felt about her …

… Had ignored Danny's hitched breath every time _he_ passed by, blathering to his brainless posse about some game of which he was always the star.

… Had ignored the way Danny had always talked about _him,_ spitting curses and pouting about how mean and cruel _he _was … when it was obvious Danny only wanted an excuse to say his name over, and over, and over again.

… Had even ignored the way Danny had "crushed" on Paulina, a blatant tactic used to attract _his _attention and earn _his _ire

"Go on Danny, maybe he even feels the same way back …"

Sam had made peace, or at least received as much closure as she could, with the fact that she could never have Danny. She could never … would never, fit the mold of moronic jock incapable of logic or reason, which seemed to be Danny's preferred type. But that didn't mean she didn't want Danny to be happy … even if it wasn't, clichély, with her. So she asked the question, without quite asking it …

_Do you love him?_

"It's nothing Sam! Don't be so stupid! It's nothing … NOTHING!"

-----

"What the hell do you want Fenton?"

It had been February when _he_ asked … and he knew this was his only chance.

It was the best scenario Danny could ever hope for. Dash was too tired from practice to simply pounce and attack him, and was in a good enough mood not to be utterly vocally malicious. Sweat gleaming on his body; eyes blazing like icebergs set aflame, that smirk striking the half-ghost with enough strength that it might have a physical blow. The other players had already left … leaving Danny and Dash the last two people in this three hundred and sixty foot long world.

Danny willing himself not to remember Dash playing with his puppy … that smirk twisting into such a genuine smile that would have melted any heart. Danny trying to blank his mind from images of watching Dash trying to dance to his compiled CD of _Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync, _and _Boyzone_ ... that toned muscular form gyrating with a grace that belied the athlete's masculine jock facade. Danny trying to clear his mind of the memories of Dash on his bed, overly stuffed bear clutched to his muscled chest as he again watched the end of _Casablanca,_ tears in his eyes. Danny wanting … lips trying, but failing in the production of words … more then anything in the world to figure out a way to prolong this conversation. To actually be able to talk to Dash.

Dash considering being civil, since there was a lack of audience to be impressed. He'd noticed more and more lately that the lanky teen had been hanging out at the fringes of the popular crowd … surviving taunts and suffering beating for his persistence. More and more he'd noticed that Fenton didn't seem to avoid him as much, despite the inevitable humiliation he dished out to the smaller teen. More and more he'd noticed Fenton even waiting for him … outside of class, after school, after practice. More and more … he'd simply noticed Danny.

"Come on Fenton, quit wasting my time. What do you want already?"

And for once, Dash really did want to know what the other boy was thinking. It was no coincidence Danny being here today … so he encouraged the question without asking it … never knowing what was really gnawing away at the other boy's mind.

"Its … its …"

_I love you._

"It's what?"

"Its … you see … I-Its …"

_I want you._

"It's _WHAT_?!"

"I-I-I-It's … It's …"

_I need you._

"Spit it OUT already Fenton!"

"I-It's nothing Dash. Nothing … "

_I love you._

"Nothing … nothing at all"

* * *

Author's notes- 

Niaho all!

Just a few quick notes …

1) Disclaimer – I own nothing in or relating to Danny Phantom

2) This is a drabble piece I wrote for my one writing community … (three points if you can actually guess the prompt I use), but I'm still kinda happy with it (despite its drabble-esk status).

3) … For some reason Danny really came offer as stalker-esk in this fic … heh. Guess that's what happens when one combines teenage male + love interest/obsession + the powers of flight, invisibility, and intangibility.

… shrugs and that's really about it. Catch ya all laters!


End file.
